villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Diablo (Diablo)
Diablo is the Lord of Terror and one of the prime evils that rule the hell. He is pure evil, and extremely cheap. Story Diablo 1 Diablo ruled the hell for ages alongside his brothers, but was betrayed by some of them and imprisoned by a order of warrior known as the Horadrim. Diablo spent two centuries slowly corrupting the Soulstone that imprisoned him. In time, he was able to extend his influence into the surrounding area and possess both King Leoric and his archbishop, Lazarus. The King proved too strong to fully possess, so the Demon took his son, Prince Albrecht. Diablo then began to shape an outpost of Hell within the catacombs that ran beneath the town of Tristram. By spreading terror into the surrounding countryside, the Demon was able to attract many heroes who came to cleanse the land of evil. By the time the strongest of these heroes reached this goal, though, he had become fully influenced by the power of Diablo. In his twisted state, this adventurer believed that the only way to fully control the Demon was to plunge Diablo's Soulstone into his own head. This, of course, was exactly what Diablo had planned as the Demon now had an even stronger body to use to find his brothers and complete his ultimate plan... Diablo 2 Diablo, after struggling with the adventurer's soul for some months, manage to take complete possession of his body, starting his quest to reawaken his brothers. He and his brother's banishment were actually all a set-up, as their plan were to be imprisoned all along in the soulstones, as they would be able to reach the Worldstone, a celestial artifact of enormous power, thus using the heaven's power against themselves. Diablo, disguised as the Dark Wanderer, traveled throughout Sanctuary and managed to release his brothers, Mephisto and Baal from their confinement. Mephisto opened a portal leading to Hell, so Diablo could reclaim it and start a all-out attack against the heavens. Diablo 3 Diablo returns in the third installment in the series, this time with a slimmer form rather than his previous muscular body. It is revealed that Deckard Caine's niece, Leah, was the daughter of Diablo and served as his host. Upon the deaths of the last two Lords of Hell, Belial and Azmodan, Diablo took control of Leah's body and mounted an assault on the High Heavens. This time, however, he had obsorbed the power of the Black Soulstone, the artifact used to imprison the Lords of Hell, effectively becoming the Prime Evil. Although his human body had been severely injured by Imperius, Diablo ripped free from Leah's body and challenged the Angel in his true form. He impaled Imperius with his bladed arm and tore down the gates into the High Heavens, where he attempted to corrupt the Crystal Arch. Unfortunately, the nephelam hero managed to defeat his servants and met him at the Crystal Arch, where a final battle took place. In the end, Diablo was destroyed and consumed by the Black Soulstone, and both the stone and his corpse were tossed off of the High Heavens, hopefully putting and end to him once and for all. Personality Diablo is a personification of evil, meaning he has no mercy or pity over anyone. Also, he is very clever and diabolical, and will do anything to achieve his goals. Category:Dark Lord Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Bosses Category:Warlords Category:Possessor Category:Book Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Siblings Category:Titular Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain